I am With You
by HappyMalfoy922
Summary: Lucius in St. Mungo's wo any memory. Mrs. Malfor and Granger, childhood friends. Malfoy Manor, taken away for investigation. Where will Draco and his mother stay? Read and find out. Pls. Review may it be good or bad. Thank You!
1. Reunited

Title: I'm With You  
  
Author's Penname: HappyMalfoy922  
  
Author's E-mail: happymalfoy922@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A*N: This is my first fanfic. I know my story's a little bit the same with others but please review. May it be good or bad, just review so I'll know if I'll continue with my story. Thank you very much.  
  
~ Chapter 1: Reunited~  
  
Reunited and it feels so good  
  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
  
This one perfect fit  
  
Can show that this world is it  
  
We both are so excited  
  
'Cause we're reunited -Peaches and Herb  
  
"Uuuuhhh." Hermione moaned as she sat on her bed. She just finished packing her things for the trip back home tomorrow for the Christmas Holidays. As she was about to remove her Hogwarts uniform inside her private room, she suddenly stood up and grabbed her black school robe with the Prefect badge pinned on it. It was her turn to roam the castle for students out of bed. She lazily pushed open the portrait and stepped outside the hole. She faced the portrait before going down the prefect's common room.  
  
"Don't let anybody in here, alright Danielle?" She told the portrait guarding her room.  
  
It was a little girl, with blue eyes and golden locks of hair going down through her shoulders in a scarlet medieval dress. On her lap was a white cat playing with her little fingers that were massaging its head.  
  
"Yes Miss Hermione." Danielle answered smiling sweetly at the prefect in front of her.  
  
"Goodnight Danielle. See you later!" Hermione smiled and went down the stairs to the prefect's common room.  
  
There in the couch sat Ron, reading a book.  
  
"Hey, Mione! Where you going?" He asked, standing up from the couch and resting the book on the table.  
  
"Ron?! Have you forgotten that it's our turn to check the grounds for students out of bed?" She said in an angry motherly tone, with matching hands on her hips.  
  
Ron looked surprised as soon as he heard Hermione's answer to his question. "Wait here Mione, I'll go get my badge and then we can go." He told her rushing up the stairs to his room to get his badge.  
  
As soon as Ron came down, they both went out the prefect's dormitory and roamed the castle for students. They split up and went opposite ways to make it easier for them to finish and faster for them to get to bed.  
  
Hermione however was very sleepy and couldn't keep her eyes open. All she was thinking about was getting this over with and her big comfy, soft and warm bed. All she wanted was a good night sleep after a hard day's work from a lot of homework for Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, and last but not the least Potions.  
  
As she was walking half asleep down the corridor, she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. She looked up while rubbing her butt, to see who she bumped into and so she could apologize to whoever he or she is, and her hazel brown eyes met icy blue eyes looking down at her.  
  
Draco looked down at Granger as soon as she fell to the floor and of course, wore his usual smirk. "My, aren't we being clumsy. Huh, mudblood?" He spat at her, still wearing his smirk.  
  
She pushed herself up and faced Malfoy, although she's only five feet and eight inches tall, that didn't stop her from answering back at him. "I wouldn't be falling flat on my butt if you didn't bump me on purpose, ferret boy." She said tiptoeing so she wouldn't be towered upon on by Malfoy's six feet and three inches height. "Are you blind? Look at the corridor?! It's wide enough for six Hagrids to stand on and yet you chose to walk on the side where I'm walking to give me another insult." She continued waving her hand in annoyance.  
  
He just continued to smirk at her, especially since she's on her toes to make her look a bit tall. He put his right hand on top of her head and pushed her down so she was on her feet again. "Work a little bit on your height, Granger." He said sarcastically. "Maybe a growing potion would be fine." Smirking, he walked out on her and headed to the prefect's dormitory, still laughing to himself. He doesn't know why but every time he insults Granger and wins, he feels so satisfied.  
  
"Argh!!" Hermione stomped her feet on the ground. 'How did he become prefect with that bloody rotten attitude of his?!' Hermione asked herself as soon as Draco was five feet away from her. 'I can't believe that guy!'  
  
After an hour of checking the castle, Hermione and Ron met up in front of the Prefect's dormitory portrait.  
  
"Caught anyone?" Ron asked with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. Just Malfoy who had another insult for me. AGAIN!" She answered angrily and looked at Ron. She noticed the wide smile he was wearing for the first time. "What are you so happy about? Who did you caught?" She asked.  
  
"Well. Three Slytherins and a Hufflepuff." Ron answered. "But I'm not happy because I caught the Slytherins." Hermione looked at him weirdly. "You see, I'm happy because I caught Ginger Rowland, she's from Hufflepuff and a sixth year." Ron said as soon as he noticed Hermione's looks.  
  
"Tell me about it inside." Hermione said. "Dormiens" She said to the portrait and it swung open.  
  
They both entered the common room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. But before Ron could even say a word, Hermione was asleep on the couch already, not to mention occupying the whole couch.  
  
"MIONE!" Ron shouted to Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione quickly sat up, very surprised and angry. "What the heck was that for?!" She asked Ron rubbing her ears since Ron's voice was still ringing in her ear.  
  
"You told me to tell you about Ginger and what do you do? Sleep!" Ron answered her, irritated.  
  
Hermione stood up and started to walk towards the girl prefect's bedrooms. "Sorry, Ron. I'm just too tired. Maybe tomorrow in the train?" She said in a sorry tone. When Ron nodded in approval, she ran to him and hugged him. "Night, Ron!" She said and went to her room.  
  
"Zachary." She said to Danielle sleepily. Once the portrait opened, she flopped onto her bed and there, she fell asleep.  
  
((((((((((  
  
"Here Hagrid!" Hermione said happily as she handed two presents to Hagrid. "It's for you and Grawp. Hope you like it." She said.  
  
"Thenks, 'ermione! 'M sure Grawp's going ter be thenkful fer this presen' yer gave 'em." Hagrid said looking at Hermione with twinkling eyes. He reached down inside his pocket and got a little white box. "I already gave Ron and Harry's presen' and here's me presen' fer yer. 'Ope yer like it." He said and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
Hermione thanked Hagrid for the resent he gave and hugged and kissed him goodbye, and went inside the train.  
  
Inside the usual compartment they sat in before, she and Ron found Harry, sitting by himself with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Harry!" They both said sitting beside Harry and giving him a hug.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, surprised. "Shouldn't you be in the Prefect's compartment?"  
  
"It's vacation Harry, of course we have vacations for Prefect's duties too, you know." Hermione answered.  
  
"So, what are you so happy about, mate?" Ron asked as Hermione sat across them.  
  
"Oh yeah. You know Gwyneth, right?" Harry asked his two best friends.  
  
Gwyneth was the girl Harry had met after Cho and he "broke up" in his fifth year. She's a sixth year like Harry also from Ravenclaw and Cedric Diggory's cousin, and a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
"What about her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's inviting me at their house to meet her parents!" Harry told them excitedly, green eyes twinkling. "You know guys, I can't believe a girl could still ask me to go to their house and let me meet her parents after what happened last year and when nobody believed that Voldemort was really rising again."  
  
"Glad the old Harry's back with us. Not like the grumpy old Harry last year." Hermione said, imitating Harry's grumpiness and moodiness in their fifth year.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that grumpy. was I?" Harry said and the two burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh yes you were Mr. Harry Potter!" Ron said still laughing and was about to punch Harry on the arm when the train jerked a bit fast and he fell to the floor.  
  
Now Harry and Hermione were the ones laughing hard until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Stop being stupid guys. My stomach hurts!" She said trying to stop herself from laughing.  
  
Everyone sat down on the chair still laughing, but this time just waiting for their laughter to run out. Once they all quiet down, they just sat quietly for moments until Hermione pulled out the novel she's been reading (Artemis Fowl) out of her pocket and started to read, while Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch.  
  
Of course Harry was back at the team since Umbridge was gone already and Dumbledore's back as Hogwart's headmaster.  
  
((((((((((  
  
"Bye guys! See you at January!" Hermione told her best friends as she gave them both a hug. "Ron, can you give this to Lavender and Ginny?" She asked as she handed two blue boxes to Ron. "I forgot to give it to them. Well, see ya! Happy Christmas!" She said and started to walk towards the barrier.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Mione!" She heard Ron and Harry say in unison as she stepped out the barrier.  
  
Outside, she looked for her parents, and her little brother. As she was walking around for her parents, Crookshanks started to make a riot in her arms and he was starting to rip Hermione's clothes on her side. This caused her to suddenly jump and kick her trolley, not knowing that it was going to crash into someone.  
  
"OH NO!" Hermione shouted as she saw her trolley rolling down, about o hit someone. "MOVE! MOVE!" She shouted, letting go of Crookshanks and followed her trolley.  
  
"Hermione!" Mr. Granger called out to his daughter; in his arms was Zach, Hermione's little brother.  
  
"Dad, can't talk right now. need to stop my trolley." Said Hermione looking back at her father. She saw beside him was her mother, looking a bit worried and beside her was a pale faced woman with a pointed nose and blonde hair, looking shocked.  
  
"Oh no! That's my son!" The woman yelled and followed Hermione.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
The trolleys crashed into each other including the person owning the other trolley.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry, madam. I lost control of the trolley. I'm so sorry." Hermione apologized, kneeling in front of the pale faced woman.  
  
The pale faced woman was checking if her son was okay. "It's okay, dear. I think he's going to be fine." She smiled at Hermione.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger came to them. Mr. Granger shoved Zach in Mrs. Granger's arms and put to right both trolleys and the things.  
  
"Is he going to be alright, Narcissa?" Geraldine Granger asked, kneeling beside Hermione, who was looking everywhere for security to come and help them.  
  
Hermione stood up and helped her father, Joaquin Granger with the things. After fixing her things, she helped her father fix the boy's things her trolley crashed into. She was surprised to see a Hogwarts trunk with the boy's things.  
  
'So, he's a Hogwarts student.' Hermione told herself, as they finished fixing his things.  
  
She stood beside her mother again, who was now standing up with the pale faced woman. "I'm so sorry, madam. I really am." Hermione apologized again.  
  
"It's okay, dear. Nothing's broken or anything." She said as her son stood up beside her.  
  
Hermione looked in shock as she saw the person her trolley crashed into.  
"MALFOY?!" She said in shock.  
  
Draco gave a smirk as he saw Granger's expression. He too was surprised, but of course, a Malfoy is good in hiding their feelings. "So, it's the clumsy old mudblood who thought I can be killed by a trolley crashing into me." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Draco?!" Narcissa Malfoy, the pale faced woman warned his son for being a git in front of her friends. "Mind your manners! You're in front of my friends." She said, glaring at her son.  
  
"My apologies, mother." He answered, turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"Miki! Miki!" It was Hermione's little brother, Zach trying to get away from his mother's grasp and into Hermione's arms.  
  
But Hermione couldn't hear her brother; she was too busy figuring out what Narcissa Malfoy just said. 'Friends?' She thought. 'How did that happen?' She asked herself.  
  
"There. Your trolleys are set to go. Now come on outside so we can get home." Mr. Granger said, pushing with him the two trolleys of Hermione and Draco.  
  
Hermione still wasn't saying anything since she's still deep in thought. 'What did she mean by that?' She kept asking herself. Only then that it hit her when she saw Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy riding their van. 'So my parents and Malfoy's parents are friends? But what about Malfoy's father?' She asked herself, yet again.  
  
((((((((((  
  
"I'm sure the two of you are confused about what's going on here." Narcissa said as she and Geraldine stood in front of Draco and Hermione sitting on the love seat inside the Granger's house.  
  
The two teenagers just looked at them, indeed with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Well, you see, Draco. Hermione." Geraldine started, looking at Draco then to Hermione, "Narcissa and I have been childhood friends." She continued, smiling at them.  
  
"And we'll be staying here until the Manor is given back to us." Narcissa said excitedly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione and Draco asked in unison.  
  
"What happened to the Manor? Does Lucius know this? Where's Lucius?" Draco asked in a hurry.  
  
"How did you become friends? Malfoy's going to stay here? There'll be hell here if he stays here!" Hermione, like Draco asked in a hurry.  
  
"Woah! Slow down you two!" Joaquin said as he stepped between the teenagers and the women. "Let the women explain first, and then you can ask your questions." He continued, pushing the two teenagers down to sit on the chair again.  
  
The women sat on the couch and started to explain. "We have been friends since we were four years old until we were ten. Narcissa, one day, got a letter and told me she'll be moving far away from here." Geraldine said.  
  
"I was adopted by a muggle family when they found me on their doorstep." Narcissa explained.  
  
"Wait. But you're Sirius's cousin and your family was never fond of muggles. How did you end up living in a muggle world?" Hermione asked, still confused.  
  
"My mother was different. I was only taken back to them when my real mother died. She wanted one of her children to know about muggles and not hate them, you see." Narcissa continued explaining.  
  
"And now is the time when we're reunited again." Geraldine said, smiling.  
  
"For your question, Draco. The Manor was taken by the Ministry for investigation, since they found out that Death Eaters hold meetings there. As for your father, he is at St. Mungo's without any memory, together with the other Death Eaters." Narcissa answered all her son's questions.  
  
"As for your question, Hermione." Geraldine started, "They are staying here since they don't have their house back yet. And so, we need the two of you to get along since like you said, there might be hell in this house." She continued.  
  
Hermione stood up. "Mum! We can't get along in just a snap. We've been enemies since we were eleven and we've been fighting and yelling at each other for the past five years!"  
  
"That's why the two of you will be staying in one room since our guest room can accommodate only one person." Geraldine told her. "That way, you'll get to spend more time together!"  
  
"Can't he just sleep on the couch?" Hermione asked desperately looking at his father.  
  
"Hermione Kristine Granger! You are not to act like that in front of our visitors." Geraldine stood up, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione apologized as she sat beside Draco again.  
  
"C'mon sport," Joaquin said. "Trying wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Alright. As long as he," she said, looking at Draco with disgust, "doesn't interfere with my things and my life."  
  
"Don't look at me. You might be the one to interfere with my life." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"See mum?" Hermione said looking at Draco then to her mum.  
  
"Draco!" Narcissa again warned her son.  
"Sorry." He apologized, glaring at Granger.  
  
~End~  
  
A*N: Is this chapter long enough? Please Review, may it be good or bad. Thank you!  
  
HappyMalfoy922 


	2. Is this True?

Title: I'm With You  
  
Author's Penname: HappyMalfoy922  
  
Author's E-mail: happymalfoy922@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Red and Gold, Silbara (Glad I made you laugh! c: ), RikuNghts, and DracoMalfina392! Thank you very much for reviewing my fic!!! Hope you still like this chapter!! Thank You! Sorry it took so long, too much schoolwork. :)  
  
~Chapter 2:~  
  
Smiling doesn't mean acceptance Silence doesn't mean cold shoulder When you fly through my sky Can you understand This kind of me Everyone's way of being sweet is different Some are wind like, some are fire like Some keep them in their heart Everyone's say of commitment is different -You as a Friend by Ken Zhu and Vanness Wu  
  
"Good." Geraldine smiled at the teenagers. "Now Hermione dear." She said, gesturing for Hermione to stand up, will you please lead Draco up to your room?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother and stood up. "Follow me." She said flatly to Draco.  
  
When they reached "their" room, Hermione was surprised at what she saw. "This is so not my room." She said as she dropped her luggage, stepped inside and looked around. "It looks so different."  
  
In the middle of the room was a curtain dividing the room into two. There were two twin sized beds each leaning against the wall and by the foot of the bed laid a trunk each. There was a window on each side in- between the closet and the bed of each side. And by the wall near the door were two study tables, except on the farthest side beside the table was a bookshelf.  
  
Draco too looked around as he dropped his luggage. It was cozy. The wallpapers looked like real forests with trees and little cabins in it. He looked at the ceiling and saw it looked like the night sky with glow in the dark stars. Between the closet was the curtain and behind it was a door leading to the balcony.  
  
"Not bad." He whispered. He walked to the farther side of the room as he saw photos on top of the bookshelf beside the table. There were four photos on top of the shelf and bent to look at it. On the first photo was Hermione in a blue gown, looking very formal. Her hair is not bushy but straight and silky. He looked at Hermione then to the picture, Hermione to the picture, Hermione to the picture.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked as she noticed Draco looking at her. She saw he was looking at the photos on her bookshelf.  
  
"Never thought you could look like a person, mudblood." He spat at her, as usual wearing his smirk.  
  
She came up to him and snatched the photo away from his hands. She pushed Draco to the other side of the room and grabbed the curtain and said before closing the curtain between them, "This looks like my side of the bed, so I guess that side is yours. Don't even think about stepping in here again."  
  
"Big headed mudblood." He muttered under his voice after Hermione closed the curtain between them.  
  
He got his luggage and unpacked and placed it in the closet. He also found some of his things from the manor placed in the trunk and some of his clothes placed in the closet.  
  
He grabbed some of his usual clothes like a boxer and a shirt and was about to change in them when he remembered Hermione was on the other side. He removed his top then turned off the lights.  
  
Hermione was already changed in her clothes, a pajama pants and a shirt since it was still cold even with the heater on and was reading a book when the lights suddenly went out. She quickly knew who did it.  
  
"Malfoy! What do you think you're do---?" She was cut off when she turned the light on and saw a changing Draco, half way to pulling down his shirt.  
  
"Granger, I didn't think you fancied me." He said, completely pulling down his shirt.  
  
Hermione turned red, as red as Ron's hair. But not because of embarrassment, but because of anger. He was using this situation to annoy and insult her.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"Kids, dinner!" Geraldine yelled through the kitchen.  
  
Hermione went out the room looking very frustrated.  
  
"Miki! Miki!" Zach ran to her the minute he saw her and hugged his big sister's leg.  
  
"Hey Zachy!" Hermione said as he picked her two year-old brother up to carry him in her arms. "Were you a good boy when Miki was away?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! Mommy tell me I was a good boy!" He answered, hugging Hermione around the neck. Then he saw Draco going down the stairs. "He Aunt Cissa's son?" He asked as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't ask me about him." She whispered to Zach then glared at Draco. "C'mon, let's eat." She told Zach then went into the kitchen.  
  
She found she had to be beside Draco upon entering the kitchen. Her mother and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting together on her father's right side. Of course the left side was for her and Draco. She sat down in front of her mother with Zach on her lap and Draco sat beside her, in front of Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Alright! Now that we're all here, I guess we should say our prayers." Joaquin said. "Zach, would you please lead us?" He smiled at the little boy on Hermione's lap.  
  
"Yes, daddy." He answered. He placed his little hand over the food and started his prayer. "Thank you giving this dinner to us."  
  
"Thank you. So, dig in!" Joaquin said and they started to have dinner.  
  
Hermione was also feeding Zach as she fed herself.  
  
Although she and Draco still has a fight, both of them "tried" to get along with each other in front of their mothers. During dinner, they just asked each other like, "please pass" and "thank you." And with that, their mothers found they could actually live without killing each other.  
  
^_^'^_^'^_^'^_^'^_^'  
  
The next day.  
  
"Mum. Dad. Will you allow me to go to Aunt Jodi's house after lunch? I'd like to see her." Hermione asked her parents. Thinking hopefully that they would allow her.  
  
"Of course, honey." Geraldine answered. "You can stay there if it gets too late for you to go home."  
  
"Yeah mum!" Hermione answered.  
  
"That's good sport! Maybe you could bring Draco along with you so he can meet other people around London." Joaquin continued for Geraldine.  
  
"That's great!" Narcissa said happily. "He could have new friends, then maybe his view of muggles would change!"  
  
After lunch, Hermione immediately got dressed, a green long skirt and a purple turtle neck, and waited for Draco in the living room with her parents and Narcissa.  
  
"Buy toy for me, Miki." Zach said as he played with Hermione's hair.  
  
"Of course Zachy. I'll buy you a toy, don't you worry." She said, rubbing her nose with his.  
  
Moments later, Draco came down. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck, black jeans and a dark blue long coat.  
  
"Honey, you look so handsome!" Narcissa said as she stood up and fixed the collar on Draco's coat.  
  
"Absolutely." Geraldine nodded in agreement.  
  
"You'll be the envy of every girl here, sport. A guy like Draco, staying in one roof as you." Joaquin teased.  
  
"Pop!" Hermione shot an angry glare at her father. "C'mon. I'll just get my coat, then we can go." She said to Draco.  
  
"Eco! Eco!" Zach said. "You look good!" He complimented as he pulled on his coat.  
  
"Thank you, little guy. You look good too." He said and picked him up from the floor. Though he didn't look or sound like it, Draco was very fond of little children, especially the ones who liked him too.  
  
"Bye mum! Bye dad! Bye Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione said as she kissed her parents and Narcissa goodbye. "Bye Zachy! See ya later!" She said as she came up towards Draco and rubbed her nose against Zach's.  
  
"Bye Miki!" Zach said.  
  
"C'mon Zach! You might dirty Draco's shirt." Geraldine said as she took Zach away from Draco.  
  
"Take care of my daughter, Draco." Joaquin told him  
  
"I will, sir." Draco answered, smiling. "See you later, mother." Draco said and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Take care of her, alright dear?" Narcissa told his son.  
  
"Yes mother. I will." He answered and went out.  
  
Hermione and Draco started to walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked when he was getting tired of walking.  
  
"We're going to take the train to my Aunt Jodi." Hermione answered lazily.  
  
She was getting irritated of him always asking questions ever since they started walking, he started whining.  
  
Both of them could hear compliments about them from grown-ups like, "they look cute together," or "what a perfect looking couple."  
  
"This is your fault Granger. I shouldn't be here right now." Draco told her.  
  
This time, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was very irritated of Draco now. "Will you shut up? Do you think I asked your mother to come with me? I can't even stand you!" She told him as she stopped to face Draco.  
  
"Shut up, Granger. This still is you entire fault!" Draco stubbornly told her.  
  
"Shut up or else I'll leave you here, Malfoy! The choice is yours!" Hermione spat at him and started walking again.  
  
Draco didn't have any choice but to shut up. Hermione knows London as much as he does. He can't use magic or else he'll be expelled from Hogwarts and he knows his mother wouldn't like that. So, he followed Hermione quietly until they reached the bus stop.  
  
Hermione sat by the window with Draco beside her. She wasn't looking or even glancing at Draco for the whole trip to King's Cross Station. She bought two tickets and boarded the train. They were sitting opposite each other when a guy entered their compartment, looking drunk.  
  
"Hey there. I'm Carl." The guy said, the one beside Hermione. He was trying to hold Hermione's hand.  
  
"Get away from me!" Hermione stood up and slapped the guy on the face.  
  
"Why you little---" He was about to slap Hermione when Draco stood between them and stopped the guy's hand and twisted it.  
  
"What about her?" Draco asked with a sarcastic smile. The guy just swayed his head no and Draco pushed the guy down then grabbed Hermione's hand. "Why'd you choose this class of train?" He asked her, irritated as he dragged Hermione to find another compartment.  
  
"I. had. no. money. for a. first class. train." Hermione answered him, panting since Draco was dragging her so fast.  
  
Finally, Draco entered an empty compartment and dragged Hermione inside and locked the compartment.  
  
"I shouldn't be riding in a low class train, Granger." He told her as he flopped onto the chair.  
  
Hermione was still panting and catching her breath. "I told you, I don't have the money for that. Besides, if it gets too late to go home, I have to buy another ticket for a trip home tomorrow." She told him.  
  
^_^'^_^'^_^'^_^'^_^'  
  
They got off the train and started to walk towards the bus stop to go to Jodi's house. Hermione then realized that she hadn't thanked Draco for helping her in the train earlier.  
  
"Uhmmm. Malfoy" She stopped and turned to look at Draco. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me in the train." She told him.  
  
"That was nothing." Draco said flatly and started walking again.  
  
Hermione watched him walk away from her. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" She asked him, confused.  
  
Draco suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at Hermione. He turned a slight shade of pink as he tried to reason out to Hermione. "Well, I was getting bored, Granger."  
  
Hermione tried to hold back her laugh, and started to walk.  
  
They finally reached a huge house, with a young woman standing by the door of about thirty years old, waving at them.  
  
"Aunt Jodi!!!" Hermione ran to the woman. As soon as she reached Jodi, they hugged each other.  
  
"How are you, Mione?" Jodi asked. "And who's this handsome guy with you?"  
  
"I'm fine Aunt Jodi!" Hermione answered excitedly. "And this is Draco Malfoy, Aunt Narcissa's son. You know her, right? Mum's childhood friend?" She asked her mother's little sister.  
  
"Oh, yes! Cissa! She and Geraldine were always together, and I was their little sister." Jodi answered. "Hi, I'm Jodi, Mione's aunt. It's so nice to meet you." She said, as she gave out her hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Madame. It's a pleasure as well." Draco answered, smiling and shaking Jodi's hand.  
  
"Oh, my! What are we doing standing here? Come on inside, its cold out here." Jodi said and let them inside.  
  
"Where's Uncle Rondy?" Hermione asked, flopping onto the couch.  
  
"He's at work, dear. Can you believe it? Only a few days before Christmas and still he has work." She answered going inside the kitchen.  
  
Draco sat beside Hermione and looked around. "Our manor's still larger." He said.  
  
"It's not a manor, Malfoy. It's just a huge house." Hermione said, a bit irritated of his boastfulness.  
  
A second later, Jodi entered the sitting room with a tray of tea and some biscuits. "Tea, anyone?" She asked, placing the tray on the table.  
  
"Yes, please." Hermione and Draco said in unison.  
  
Jodi gave each of them a cup of tea.  
  
They started talking to each other and Jodi kept on asking Draco about his life, but not the personal ones.  
  
Though he didn't want to admit it, Draco was enjoying talking with Jodi and he learns new things about Hermione too.  
  
They were talking for so long that they didn't notice the time until it really was too late for Hermione and Draco to go home.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Rondy presented.  
  
"Of course, Uncle Rondy! We'll stay! That's what I always do, don't I?" Hermione said, smiling  
  
"I'm talking to Draco, young lady." Rondy said, with a bit embarrassment in his tone.  
  
Draco just laughed and waited for Jodi to take them to their rooms.  
  
"Hermione, you know where you usually sleep, right?" Jodi asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Can you lead Draco to the other guest room? I'll have to fix supper."  
  
"Sure Aunt Jodi. No problem." Hermione said and went up the stairs.  
  
"They leave their guest to themselves here?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"No, 'course not. They let ME to MYSELF here since I'm always here on vacations." Hermione answered, as she opened the door to her room. She sat on the bed and kicked of her shoes. "Oh, it feels so good to relax." She said, lying on the bed.  
  
"Ahem." Draco cleared his throat noisily, but Hermione didn't hear him. "AHEM!" He cleared his throat noisily once again, still Hermione didn't hear. Finally, he thought it better to talk. "Granger, do you want me to sleep with you tonight or you're going to lead me to the room I have to sleep in?" He said, lying beside Hermione and facing her.  
  
Hermione stood up on the bed and pushed Draco off it. "Fine. I'll lead you, now come on." She said and went out the room.  
  
They walked to the right of Hermione's room, passed a door and then stopped at the door beside the door they passed.  
  
"As you can see, the room you have to sleep in is just beside my room only the bathroom is between it." She said. "Now can I relax?" Hermione asked.  
  
But Draco didn't answer her; he just entered the room and closed the door behind him, in front of Hermione.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and went back to her room.  
  
After dinner, Hermione went to her room. She changed into her blue, sleeveless night gown that ended just above the knee and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Moments later, Draco burst into her room. "Granger, I don't have any clothes to change into." He said. "Hey, where'd you get your clot---?" He stopped when he saw Hermione standing in her night gown.  
  
Hermione quickly crossed her arms on her chest. "Malfoy?! Don't you know how to knock?!" She asked, irritated.  
  
"I. I just." He tried, once again, to reason out but he can't get the words out of his mouth. Heck, he can't stop looking at Hermione.  
  
"Will you stop looking?!" Hermione told him, madly and yelling.  
  
"What's the matter here?" Jodi asked as she heard Hermione yelling.  
  
"I need some clothes to change into, Madame." He answered, but his eyes still glued to Hermione.  
  
~End~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. Too much schoolwork. I know this chapter's a bit corny, but my cousin helped me here. But I won't let her talk now. I'm really sorry for the super late chapter. But please still read and review. Thank you.  
  
HappyMalfoy922 


End file.
